The Company You Choose to Keep
by TheNewIdea
Summary: To go without one would mean to go without the Brotherhood, for they were all they had left, either they all lived or they all died, there was no in-between. Rated M for violence, language, sexual references, alcohol references, torture, rape, family drama, sarcasm and dark humor.
1. Chapter 1

Emerging from the charred remains of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Veezara looked about the forest of Falkreath, ignoring Festus' body which remained stuck in the tree to the immediate left. Behind him the Argonian was relieved to discover that he was not the sole survivor, Nazir, Babette and the Listener, a Nord, having also made it out of the ordeal.

Veezara winced in pain, clutching his side at the stab wound he had received from an Oculus agent. It was deep and would take several weeks, if not months, to heal.

"Everyone alright?" Veezara asked, diverting attention away from himself in order to remain as calm and collected as possible.

Nazir looked everyone over, the only who sustained substantial injuries besides Veezara was the Listener, who he became less concerned about, given his god-like status.

"We're fine Veezara" Nazir replied, "You're the one we need to worry about, not the other way around."

Veezara shook his head in denial as he sat down on the nearest rock he could find. It was becoming difficult to breathe, his lungs felt as if they were on fire, for the first time in his life Veezara knew what it felt like to drown.

"Help me" he begged, "Please. Don't-don't let me die. Not like this. Not while there's so much that needs to be done."

Babette made her way to Veezara's side and began mixing a healing potion using the various ingredients she had at her disposal.

"Hush now" Babette commanded, "You were very brave Veezara. We would have died had it not been for you, we are forever in your debt."

Veezara laughed, gently brushing Babette's hair out of her eyes as he did so, "Just a few more people to add to my list then."

The Listener looked up towards the northern sky, the sun shone through the Pine Forest for the last time as nightfall began to fall across the land. The trees themselves were beginning to change with the turning of the seasons from fall to winter.

"We need to get moving" The Listener exclaimed, "The longer we stay here the longer the Emperor lives. As long as we're alive the Brotherhood lives on."

Veezara nodded in agreement, "Aye Listener, aye. But what about me, what am I to do? Surely you don't expect me to go marching through Solitude in this condition-"

Veezara stopped himself, for he realized who he was talking to and what he was talking about. Veezara began to cry, everything that had been his life was gone for a second time. The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, and the people who resided in it, were all that he had come to know after the Shadowscales organization ceased to exist.

"What is left for me?" Veezara said to himself as Babette finished the mixture, bidding him drink, "What part do I play in the world?"

Nazir shook his head, in his mind there were only two options- wait until Veezara recovered from his injuries and continue with the contract as planned, or leave Skyrim and the Emperor far behind and go separate ways. To go without one would mean to go without the Brotherhood, for they were all they had left, either they all lived or they all died, there was no in-between.

"The Listener is right of course" Nazir declared, "We do have to move. But I for one refuse to go on without Veezara."

The Listener stared confusingly at Nazir, for it sounded as if he had simply ignored a direct order. Babette however, stood in Nazir's defense.

"I'm with Nazir" Babette added on, "We're all we've got now. We have to stick together, either we all go, or no one does."

Veezara moved to protest, for he knew that he was not worth the Dark Brotherhood's chance at glory, but before he could even voice his opinion Babette had silenced him with a simple hand to the mouth.

"You talk too much" Babette said with a laugh, "Rest Veezara. It'll do you some good. We'll take care of everything else; you just try not to die, okay?"

Veezara nodded and gave a soft smile, for he always had a soft spot for Babette, seeing her as the daughter that he never bothered to have but always secretly wanted.

"You're too kind" Veezara exclaimed as he laid his head against a rock, "But how am I supposed to move? I can barely stand as it is!"

The Listener gave a knowing laugh and a whistle, summoning Shadowmere.

"Simple" The Listener answered, "By horse of course."

Veezara rolled his eyes in disbelief at his own stupidity, but in his defense, he was suffering from a side wound. By the time it healed the Emperor would be well out of Skyrim, the window of opportunity forever closed. As Nazir and the Listener hoisted Veezara upon Shadowmere, strapping him to the horse to prevent him from falling, the Argonian couldn't help but think that the Brotherhood would be better off if he had died in the Sanctuary. He knew that such thoughts were pointless for Veezara was, for the most part, very much alive and, for the time being at least, would continue to be so, but he couldn't help but think these thoughts all the same.

On the road to Markarth, the remaining members of the Brotherhood looked cautiously in the tree line for any signs of hostile movement, taking no chances in the event of another Penitus Oculatus attack. The Listener had a bow ready, a full supply of arrows slung across his back, Nazir was equipped with his scimitars, Babette had her teeth and a handy supply of poison and Veezara held his sword with as tight a grip that he could manage.

"By Sithis" Veezara cried as he rolled his arm, which was beginning to become numb as he lost feeling in it, both from the cold weather and the natural blood flow of human creatures. "If we don't find a place to lay low soon I don't think I'll make it."

Nazir nodded as he scanned the area once more.

"Listener I would gladly follow your lead anywhere, you know that" Nazir added on, "But I highly suggest we get somewhere safe, preferably somewhere with people who won't kill us on sight. Veezara's barely holding out here."

The Listener nodded in turn, in his head he was trying to think of someplace quiet, someplace that was nearby and easily defendable should the need arise.

"We'll make our way to Cracked Tusk Keep, it's an old abandoned fort not far from here" The Listener replied, "We'll be safe there for a few days at least."

"Last I checked that old fort was inhabited by a band of Orcs" Veezara pointed out, "How do you they're not still there?"

The Listener laughed knowingly as he led Shadowmere up a horse path, the others following close behind.

"I cleared it out" the Listener answered, "Trust me Veezara; everything's going to be fine. We'll be there within the hour and we'll make sure to get you real nice and comfortable like. Give you mead, a nice fire to sit by and maybe a good book. Now how does that sound?"

Veezara shrugged, "The only thing missing from that equation is an egg-sister for which to bed. Other than that, I'd say it sounds pretty good."

The Listener and Nazir laughed heartedly, Babette, although catching Veezara's meaning, said nothing, too concerned with the Argonian's well being to respond.

As they walked a light snow began to fall from the sky, the first snow of the new season. Babette, who was not a fan of snow despite being in Skyrim, ran up next to Shadowmere seeking shelter, causing Veezara to look down with concern.

"You alright dear?" Veezara asked

Babette nodded, "Just cold Veezara, I'll be fine."

Veezara looked Babette over and noticed that in terms of clothing she was barely wearing anything suitable for the weather. The only thing she had on was her one set of civilian clothes that she constantly wore to keep up the appearance of a child. From Veezara's position Babette was as white as the snow and that wasn't taking in the fact that she was a vampire, for Babette was shivering, her lips were beginning to turn blue, the first signs of hypothermia along with frostbite, which Veezara himself was starting to show.

"Listener" Veezara exclaimed, "The night has fallen fast, how much further?"

The Listener, who had lit a torch at this point, a dangerous risk given their situation, turned around to answer him.

"We should be there within the hour" he replied, repeating the same information as before, "Just hold on for a few miles more."

Veezara nodded and looked down at Babette, with his tail he gently wrapped himself around her shoulder, at the moment doing the best he could do to keep her warm. Shadowmere, in response, shifted his stance to bring as much protection from the wind as possible, as a consequence making Veezara suffer the cold night air against his wound. Veezara however, did not care, for both horse and rider was concerned with one thing and one thing only, making sure that Babette stayed warm.

"You're going to catch your death Veezara" Babette warned, "Tell this stupid horse to ease up. And get your smelly tail off of me!"

Veezara laughed, for he loved when Babette whined, it reminded him that the world still turned.

"Shadowmere" Veezara ordered, "Ease up on the girl eh? She's suffering enough with me at the moment; don't want to make it worse."

Shadowmere complied and gently eased off of Babette. Veezara kept his tail where it was, refusing to move it until they reached the fort.

Nazir, still maintaining his cautious gaze on the tree line, despite no evidence of raid by Oculus or any other force, walked behind Shadowmere and began going over what provisions they had. According to his current records, they only had enough for a single day. Nazir hoped that there would be an amble supply of food and other goods, particularly weapons, at Cracked Tusk Keep, which until they arrived would remain a pit in the Redguard's stomach.

_ "I don't like the look of these trees" _Nazir thought to himself, _"They're whispering to each other, talking. They ridicule and despise us; they say that we are not worthy to walk the earth. That scum such as us should be put down and sentenced to the Void. The voices of the Penitus Oculus, the voices of both Imperials and Stormcloaks, of everyone, it is nerve racking to tell the truth. I've heard of manhunts, but this is almost too much, even for me."_

They continued their journey from the Sanctuary to Cracked Tusk in relative silence. The Night Mother, the pinnacle of their organization and the religion that came with it, all but forgotten, lost in the rubble, the tomb forever buried in stone, her voice silent and heard by no one. As this realization hit them, each at different times, they began to contemplate their existence as the last living faction of the Dark Brotherhood. The Listener decided to take Astrid's mantle, to lead as she had led, but without the backstabbing betrayal that resulted in the near extinction of the organization. Nazir would continue as he had always done, serve as advisor and second in command to the Listener. Veezara resigned himself to two duties, one as part of the Dark Brotherhood, the other a personal choice- to carry out assassinations and do recruiting on the part of the Brotherhood, and for himself to take care of Babette.

_"Appearances can be deceiving"_ Veezara whispered to himself, _"Remember that Veezara. Babette is a smart girl, a good assassin, a vampire. Still...it makes me sad to think about it. She never got a chance to live life as it should be lived, wither by making a living through the blade or the spade."_

Veezara wrapped his tail tighter around Babette as she continued to shiver, Babette did nothing in response. She was too tired to protest and simply grabbed the tail, casually rubbing the scales that covered it as if it were a doll's hair or a pet. To humor her, Veezara gently swayed his tail side to side, giving the illusion of life causing Babette to drift in and out of sleep. Seeing this, Veezara used what remaining strength he had to pull Babette onto Shadowmere, hanging on to her torso to prevent her from falling off.

After a twenty more minutes of walking, the group finally reached Cracked Tusk Keep. The fort was still covered with the bodies of the Orcs that formerly inhabited it. The rotting corpses, mixed with the snow, dirt, mud and a recent rainfall, made the fort smell like the Ratway in Riften, only ten times worse. The Listener was reminded of a battlefield, for almost immediately after any battle, the flies gathered around the bodies of the fallen.

"Well this is interesting" Nazir exclaimed, "And here I thought this place was going to be boring. Guess I was wrong."

"We should burn the bodies as soon as we can" Veezara suggested, grasping his side once more as his injuries took their toll, "The fires would provide...warmth for Babette."

The Listener huffed, "Since when did you care about her wellbeing?" he asked curiously, "I thought you were supposed to be an assassin."

Veezara shook his head as he guided Shadowmere towards a small stable in the right corner of the fort.

"She is my sister Listener" Veezara explained, "Just as you and Nazir are my brothers. Babette may be a vampire and an assassin, but she is limited in her abilities being stuck in the body of a child. She must be taken care of with every precaution imaginable. Besides...we're all we've got now, we need to stick together, take care of each other."

Nazir began piling up the bodies of the dead in the center of the square. He then took a piece of flint, struck a dagger against it and made a spark, which grew into a small flame as it caught the cloth in the bandit's armor. Veezara, carrying Babette in his arms, unstrapped himself from Shadowmere and dismounted as carefully as he could, before collapsing on his knees, Babette's weight too much for him to carry alone.

"Wake up dear" Veezara said encouragingly, "You have to stand now, okay?"

Babette slowly opened her eyes, staring directly at Veezara's pain stricken face. As she pulled herself together Babette noticed that she was in Veezara's arms, immediately becoming uncomfortable she rolled onto the ground and ran over to Nazir, not caring if she was near the fire.

"Sorry if I startled you" Veezara said apologetically as he struggled to stand, "I was only trying to help."

Babette spat in Veezara's direction, "I didn't ask for your help scaleback!" she screamed, obviously insulted, "I am an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. I have lived for 300 years! I can take care of myself."

Veezara nodded in understanding; still he couldn't help but feel hurt.

"I know that you could personally care less about what happens to me" Veezara said sadly, "but you must understand where I'm coming from Babette. You may be a vampire, but that doesn't change the fact that you are in a child's body. There are certain limitations, physical limitations, that you have-"

Babette huffed, cutting him off before he could finish, "What I lack in strength I make up for in intelligence. Surely you understand that by now."

Veezara sighed; he knew that there was no point in arguing with her, for he would ultimately lose. The Argonian resigned himself to the fort, limping his way to the door, saying nothing as he began to grieve in his own way.

"Stupid lizard" Babette grumbled, "Can't he see that I am capable?"

Nazir begged to differ, although he kept his opinions to himself. He wondered what the world would be like if Gabriella, or even Astrid, had made it out alive. Babette was, for better or worse, alone in this group of ragtag assassins. The mere idea that they still called themselves the Dark Brotherhood was a joke in and of itself, for what was an assassin's guild with only four members? And that was without taking into account Veezara's injuries, which made the question even more complicated than it needed to be. With the loss of the Night Mother, whose guidance was needed now more than ever, the Dark Brotherhood was nothing more than a group of glorified bandits, Nazir knew this and still he dared to call himself an assassin in service to Sithis, for he suspected, as all who hope do, that there was a chance to bring things back to the way they were before.


	2. Chapter 2

Veezara sat in front of the small fire just before the back bedroom in Cracked Tusk Keep. According to the fort records the room belonged to Ghunzul, the old Orc chief, whose body was currently resting headless inside the bedroom. For this reason Veezara, to avoid the smell, took residence in front of the fire, sleeping on a somewhat clean bedroll.

_"Here I sit in the company of no one yet surrounded by friends" _Veezara thought, _"Sithis and the Void are my only true companions it seems. Yet why, if that is to be believed, do I feel so alone?"_

Nazir walked in with a plate of bread, goat meat and cheese. Sitting the plate down on a low table, Nazir took the nearest chair, inviting himself in the room. Veezara only nodded, thankful for the company.

"How you holding up?" Nazir asked, concern showing in his voice.

Veezara waved him off as he took the small slice of cheese and combined with the bread. "The better question would be, how's Babette holding up?" Veezara said in a pointing out sort of way, "She seemed upset."

"Only because you belittled her Veezara" Nazir corrected, "I know it's hard to resist the temptation, especially with her being what she is, but you must put that aside. We've told you about this, time and time again. What do we have to do to make you see?"

Veezara said nothing and only began to eat, as he ate he thought about what his life used to be, searching for a reason behind his behavior. He eventually found one, it was in a past best left forgotten, a story that Veezara repressed with every urge and yet still found himself thinking, pondering, about what almost was.

"She reminds me of someone I once knew" Veezara declared, "Someone from a long time ago, in another time, in another place, in another life. It's difficult to explain, but I will do the best I can."

Nazir huffed, for he hated long winded stories, still, in Veezara's defense, he did ask a question and if the Argonian felt like this was the best way to give the answer, than Nazir would accept it and simply suffer through mind numbing details. Veezara repositioned himself, for he wanted to be as comfortable as possible, once this was done he breathed in, clearing his head of all distractions.

**Black Marsh**

** 4E 171**

By the time Veezara was six years old he was already commissioned by the King of Black Marsh, Brendalin the Noble, to become a Shadowscale. Veezara's trainer, Valen, who was also his father, was a ruthless and vicious man, forcing his son to go through training courses that made the Spartans of Greece look nothing more than child's play.

One particular exercise involved sneaking throughout the King's palace completely unnoticed. This was done to ensure that the Shadowscales knew every inch of the building, should the need for assassinating visiting noblemen arise, it was also good practice. To maintain the order's secrecy, the exercises were done at night.

"How do you expect to become a decent Shadowscale if you keep getting caught?" Valen chastised, after one of Veezara's many failures that came with the innocence of youth.

"Forgive me father" Veezara exclaimed, "I have failed in my duty, please...don't be angry with me. I promise to do better next time."

Valen and Veezara were standing on a balcony, on the highest tower in the King's Palace. Valen, who was dressed in traditional red and black Dark Brotherhood armor, paced the small space as he contemplated what might have happened if Veezara had been caught. Valen, who was not a caring man by any means, often refusing signs of affections in favor of strict discipline and obedience, did have a spot for Veezara in his heart. Valen, being Veezara's father and leader of the Shadowscales, had already placed Veezara as his successor and so held him to a higher standard than all his other students.

"Next time!" Valen screamed, "There won't be a next time, don't you understand? Brendalin cannot afford an assassin who makes mistakes, especially one as stupid and careless as knocking over one of his priceless irreplaceable vases!"

Veezara hung his head in shame, embarrassed for both himself and his father, but mostly for himself.

"I have shamed you father" Veezara continued, standing his ground, "Please...do what you will with me-"

Veezara knelt at Valen's feet, tears were in his eyes at the realization that what he was about to say he would never be able to take back.

"Kill me if you desire it" Veezara exclaimed, "I cannot imagine a world where you are dishonored and shunned by your peers. The leader of the Shadowscales should not suffer because of me. Kill me, reclaim your honor, then go and bed Mother a second time, to make another bastard like me. I pray that he is better heir for you than I."

Valen stopped moving and faced Veezara, who remained motionless. He then unsheathed his sword and brought it to Veezara's neck, no sooner had he done this did Valen bring it across Veezara's neck as gently as he could; only producing a small scratch.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so" Valen said sternly, "Do not think I spared you because you are my son. I spared you because you are the only one I can trust."

Veezara lifted his head confusingly at Valen, for he had failed so horribly in the last endeavor that it was amazing that Valen would trust him with any future assignments.

"Go the King's chambers" Valen commanded without giving much in the way of explanation, "Assassinate the King's cousin, Karad. Show no mercy Veezara, she is a dangerous woman, commit the deed after she falls asleep and you will have no trouble."

Veezara shook his head confusingly at the order, for usually assassinations did not come until later, when the stealth training had been completed. Still, Veezara took the dagger he was given, the steel feeling cold on his bare hands.

"Father, if you don't mind me asking" Veezara began, "Why must Karad die? What has she done to deserve such a fate?"

Valen shook his head in disbelief, "Questions like that are unbefitting of a Shadowscale Veezara. But if you must know Karad has broken several of the King's laws. She is soon to be wed, to a Khajiit merchant no less! The very idea of it is insulting. She needs to be taught a lesson and what better way to teach such a lesson that than be slitting her throat hmm?"

Veezara was still deeply confused; psychologically he was not ready for such an assignment. He assumed that Valen knew this and wanted to test his abilities, to kill without remorse and do so as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Can't you give this task to someone else?" Veezara asked, "Someone more capable, Hides-Among-Reeds or Quintus perhaps? Surely they will do it without question and perform it more efficiently than I ever could."

Valen raised his hands and knelled down, meeting Veezara's eyes.

"Your egg-brothers have already had their First. It is time for you to have yours. Now go Veezara, kill Karad. Make her pay what she has done to her King, to all of us. When you have finished, bring me back her pendant, stained in blood, as proof of the deed."

Veezara nodded and ran off as fast as he could towards the Royal Chambers. Valen couldn't help but smile as he watched Veezara scale the rooftop, using the cover of darkness to evade detection. Once he was satisfied with Veezara's progress, Valen turned around and went down the simple ladder to the Shadowscales underground hideaway, where he found his wife and proceeded into his private chambers, taking Veezara's suggestion to heart.

**Present Day**

"Okay" Nazir said, bored out of his mind, "So you dishonored your family by failing tremendously at the most simplest of tasks, assassinated this Karad bitch and then your mom and dad fucked each other's brains out. How does any of that remind you of Babette?"

Veezara shook his head, "I never said anything about assassinating Karad. I never said anything of the sort."

Nazir rolled his eyes annoyingly; hating the fact that Veezara was leading him on. If the Redguard had to listen to a story he preferred one that was short and straight to the point.

"I think that's enough for now" Veezara continued as he laid his head down on the bedroll, "I must rest now, or else risking Babette turning me into the walking dead."

Nazir huffed as he stood to leave, ruffling his tunic at the same time.

"You know she can't stand you right?" Nazir pointed out, "She'd rather kill you than turn you at this point, especially after what you did to her."

Veezara sighed, "I wish you could understand Nazir" he replied sadly, "Maybe then things would make more sense. But can you bear to stomach it?"

Nazir shrugged, "I'll eat anything" he boasted, "As long as it's not breaded. Can't stand that shit to be honest with you."

Veezara rolled his eyes, silently laughing to himself at the joke. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed at something funny, it was a long time ago, that much he knew. Nazir walked out of the room, brushing past him was Babette, who entered Veezara's chamber; in her hands she was holding a second dose of medicine and a book.

"Before you say anything" Babette declared, "I'm still mad at you. But that doesn't mean that I won't take care of you."

Veezara wanted to say the same for her, but decided against it, for the last thing he wanted was to start Babette up again, who still held the precious medicine in her hands.

"What's the book for?" Veezara asked curiously, titling his head sideways to see if he could read the title, he could not.

"It's for reading dumbass" Babette answered as she spoon fed the medicine down Veezara's throat, "I have other hobbies besides killing you know."

Veezara laughed, coughing a bit at the effort. He liked to think that he had a hobby, but he couldn't think of any, extracurricular activities weren't a big part of his life growing up, especially with Valen as a father.

"There" Babette said coldly, "That should hold you for the night. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. I'll be up for awhile."

Veezara nodded as he wrapped his wound in fresh bandages to prevent the spread of infection.

"Sleep well love" Veezara answered softly, "May dreams of the Void fill your head as you pass through Quagmire."

Babette stopped for a moment and stared at Veezara inquisitively, causing Veezara to belt out the truest laugh that he ever produced up to that point.

"You're not the only one whose read up on the Old Histories" Veezara declared, "There are things that I know that you cannot hope to imagine. Things that I bet you would kill for! I've communed with various Daedra- Vaermina, Sheogorath, Hermaeus Mora, etc. All of them wonderful and enigmatic beings, always wanting to be part of things they have no business being involved in and always wanting something for nothing. Oh Babette, I could tell you stories that you wouldn't believe!"

Babette rolled her eyes, she could personally care less if Veezara communed with Daedra, for almost everyone in Skyrim had some connection to at least one of them and Veezara was not the first to boast about having met a few of them himself. Granted, Veezara was lying, in truth he was trying to get Babette to warm up to him, this failed miserably. Seeing the eye roll caused the Argonian to change tactics, but before he could say anything more Babette had already left the room.

"Damn" Veezara said to himself, "I almost had her. It worked with the concubine in Gideon that's for damn sure."

Veezara slowly drifted off to sleep, trying not to think about anything of importance of significance. As he slept he found himself not in the Void, like he expected, but back in the Brendalin's palace, just as he was thirty years ago.


End file.
